Girlfriend
by Lily Potter Olsen
Summary: Clary Fray ha sido desde siempre la mejor amiga del arrogante y mujeriego Jace Herondale, el chico del cual está enamorada. No pude dejar de preguntarse como su amigo es capaz de estar con esas estúpidas chicas, viéndolo cada semana con una diferente. Pero... ¿podrían cambiar las cosas? ¿Qué pasará cuando vaya con sus amigo a un Karaoke? ¿Podrá decirle lo que piensa? UA.


** Aquí os dejo un pequeño One-shot que se me ocurrió ayer por la noche y hasta que lo terminé no pude dormirme (estaba que me moría de sueño).**

**Como todos ya sabéis, no soy la magnífica y gloriosa Cassie, con su brillante mente a la hora de crear sus historias, pero con decir que la trama es mía me conformo. ;P**

**Esto se lo quiero dedica a una persona muy especial para mi, un pequeño regalito a cambio de ese fantástico dibujo que hizo. ****_Yelitza Luna CM_****, o ****_Debbie_****, es para ti. Sí, ya sé que no es ni Edward, ni Percy, ni Christian pero... chica, hablamos de Jace *-* Aunque mi corazón ya esté ocupado por Nathan y Jules Blackthorn, este nephilim es capaz de ganarse a cualquiera, ¿no crees?**

**Bueno, pues eso es todo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**PD: Debbie... no digo nada... pero puede caer otro de un tal... ¿Ed? ¡Bye!**

* * *

><p>—¿Estás lista?— escuché de pronto como me preguntaban a mi lado.<p>

Lancé una mirada fulminante que no sirvió de mucho. Terminó riéndose.

—Os odio— murmuré y un suspiro salió de mis labios. Sentí como alguien pasaba su brazo por encima y me encontré con la alegre mirada de Simon Lewis, _mi mejor amigo._ Isabelle Lightwood, a su lado, me guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

—En realidad no nos odias. Bueno, puede que ahora sí, pero nos amarás cuando todo esto acabe y ese chico caiga a tus pies— contestó Magnus Bane mirándose las uñas con altivez mientas señalaba con la cabeza a la barra.

Fue inevitable que mi mirada fuera a esa dirección y que me los encontrara al otro lado del establecimiento del Karaoke dónde estábamos. Una mueca se instaló en mi cara al ver a esa perra sobando su brazo. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué le veía? Apreté firmemente los labios y aparté la mirada.

Damas y caballeros, os presento al idiota de mi _otro mejor amigo,_ Jace Herondale. Junto con él y con Simon había crecido asistiendo a los mismo colegios e institutos. Siempre habíamos estado juntos y lo habíamos compartido todo, desde los primero pasos, las primeras palabras, el primer día de clase, los primero exámenes, los primero irritantes y odiosos profesores del instituto... hasta las primeras borracheras, que no habían sido pocas. Los conocía a los dos como a la palma de mi manos, al igual que ellos a mi.

Sabía que Simon era un chico algo introvertido, reservado y tímido, pero cuando se emborrachaba era capaz de tirar la casa por la ventana. También le gustaba la música, siendo componente de una banda a la cual estaban todo el tiempo cambiándole el nombre, por lo que la gente no los tomaba muy en cuenta. Varias veces había cantado con ellos, pero solo en los ensayos.

Por otro lado, sabía que Jace era un chico arrogante, orgulloso y mujeriego, al contrario que Simon. Desde siempre había sido un gran fan de las chicas que se cruzaban por su camino. Y, claro, cada semana nos presentaba una deferente. ¿Mi opinión? Cada una peor que la anterior. ¿Cómo podía tener el chico tan mal gusto? ¿Por siempre escogía a las tontas e hipócritas? Eso era algo que no lo sabía. A Jace también le gustaba la música, pero podía decirse que le iba más la clásica. Amaba tocar el piano.

Y ahora que os lo he presentado a los dos, os preguntaréis: ¿qué diablos habrán querido decir antes?

Oh, pues fácil. Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, Jace Herondale. Guay, ¿eh?

Ya os digo yo que no. No es _nada guay_ ver a tu mejor amigo con estúpidas chicas. No es _nada guay_ ver como se besaban no pudiendo hacer nada. ¿Y ya lo peor?

Su estúpida personalidad. Sí, claro que sí. Era tan... _Jace_, que coqueteaba con toda chica de su edad. Y sí, incluso a mi. ¿Raro? No, _odioso_. ¿Cómo saber que lo estaba diciendo en serio o simplemente era un juego? Menudos quebraderos de cabeza por la noche, por su culpa.

—¿No podemos simplemente dejarlo estar e irnos?— murmuré con esperanza. Todavía no tenía ni idea de como me había metido en esto.

Isabelle, la novia de Simon y mi supuesta amiga, chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh, vamos, Clary— dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto— Sabes que lo hacemos por tí

Una risa de incredulidad salió de mis labios al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Por mí?— pregunté indignada— No sé como, si me estáis, prácticamente, obligando a hacer esto— chisté cruzando los brazos.

—No, Clary. Sabes que esto es por tu culpa— me dijo Alec Lightwood, hermano de Izzy y novio de Magnus, mirándome fijamente— Te lo hemos dicho, pero tu simplemente no te lo crees así que hemos venido aquí para que lo compruebes por ti misma.

Un peso se instaló en mi estómago mientras ponía todo mi esfuerzo para no mirar a Jace.

—¿Qué queréis que os diga? No me creo simplemente que Jace no quiera estar con nadie, _cuando ahora mismo le estáis viendo con la estúpida de Aline_, y diga que me quiere a mi— murmuré tensa.

Por supuesto, ¿quién en su sano juicio se lo creería? Por mas que me doliera, sabía que eso no pasaría jamás. ¿Jace fijándose en mi? Ni en sueños (bueno, en los míos si). Además, si mi memoria ni falla, Jace no ha venido a decirme eso. ¿Por que me lo dirían entonces ellos?

—Agg— gruñó Izzy con frustración— ¿Cómo puede estar tan ciega?— preguntó para ella y para el grupo como si yo no estuviera delante. Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección y de un movimiento me sacudí el brazo de Simon— ¿Es qué no lo ves?—inquirió, ahora sí, mirándome a mi.

De nuevo, el peso en mi estómago.

—¿Qué quieres que vea, Isabelle?— cuestioné algo dolida— ¿Quiere que te diga que coquetea conmigo? Sí, claro pero... ¿y decenas de chicas con las que también lo hace? No me creo especial por eso— le espeté con las manos formando puños por la rabia.

Izzy y los demás, suspiraron con desesperación y, para mi asombro, con buena sincronización.

—Clary, ¿cómo es que no puedes verlo? ¡Jace te quiere! ¡Simplemente tienes que ver como te mira! ¡No mira a ninguna otra chica así!

Mi corazón saltó por sus palabras y apreté mis labios con frustarción, no sabiendo muy bien que decir. Mis amigos, al ver mi reacción, al parecer decidieron ser buena con la pobre Clary Fray y me dejaron en paz para meterse en sus propias conversaciones.

Con sus palabras aún en mi mente, inevitablemente, mi cabeza se giró y mis ojos se encontraron con ellos. Todavía seguían en la barra pidiendo nuestras bebidas, aunque fue Jace el que decidió ir. Yo habría dicho gustosa que lo ayudaría, pero la estúpida de Aline se me adelantó. Aún tenía su cuerpo pegado a su brazo y como siempre, me pregunté como era capaz de moverse con esa tía pegada a él como una lapa.

Estaba maldiciendo en mi interior a esa chica, a mis amigos por haberme traido aquí y querer que lo hiciera, a Jace por ser tan estúpido, a mi suerte... cuando Jace se giró y su mirada se encontró con la mia.

Una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios e inconscientemente se la correspondí. Era algo natural.

Sus orbes doradas (algo que siempre me había gustado de él) se clavaron en mi y, como siempre pasaba, sentía como me costaba respirar. ¿Por qué tenía que tener ese poder sobre mi? Pero fue cuando me profundicé aún mas en su mirada, cuando me di cuenta de algo. Algo había cambiado. ¿Sería verdad lo que decían mis amigos? ¿Y si había estado ahí y no me había dado cuenta? ¿Tenía una esperanza?

Era mínima, lo sabía, pero con tan solo ese pensamiento mi pechó se hinchó de felicidad y unas ganas de saltas me recorrieron.

—El próximo debería de sur turno, bombón— me dijo Magnus observando como iba terminando la canción que estaba cantando una chica delgada y larguirucha. Tenía una buena voz.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, cambié mi atención hacia él.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?— murmuré indecisa. No estaba para nada segura de si era una buena idea. ¿Y si hacía el ridículo? ¿Y si lo de antes fueron imaginaciones mías y no pasaba nada mas que una amistas entre nosotros?

Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa, apoyó una mano en mi hombro y asintió.

—Te acabas de dar cuenta, lo sé. Simplemente hazlo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?— preguntó, de pronto, a mi espalda. Mi cuerpo por completo se tensó y todo nosotros miramos a un Jace ceñudo que traía las bebidas.

Nadie dijo nada, y cuando dejó los vasos en la mesa, Jace me miró. Algo revoloteó en mi estómago.

—¿Clary?— me preguntó directamente ante la falta de respuesta de los demás. Tampoco le respondí y eso lo exasperó más.

—Jace— lo llamó la estúpida de Aline apoyando su mano en el antebrazo para captar su atención. Para mi satisfacción (y para qué mentir, asombro) la ignoró y siguió mirándome queriendo saber que pasaba. —Oh, vamos, Jacie, déjalos y vayámonos nosotros a otro lado— le dijo Aline sugerente en su oído pero demasiado fuerte para que yo lo oyera. Mis dientes rechinaron y la miré con odio.

¡Cuánto la odiaba! ¡¿Por qué tenía que estar con ella?! ¡¿Por qué no conmigo?!

—Muy bien, chavales, ¿quién es el siguiente que desea subirse aquí?— preguntó el hombre encargado de la música cuando la chica se bajó del escenario. En ese momento sentí la mano de Simon en mi hombro.

—Vamos, Clary, tú puedes— me alentó. Algo en los ojos de Jace chispeó y se mostró confuso. Se acercó un paso más a mi.

—¿Qué pasa, Clary? ¿Ocurre algo?— me preguntó y pude notar un matiz de preocupación.

Ante su tono de voz, supe que mi mente ya había tomado una decisión. Cogí aire para tranquilizarme.

_Allá voy._

—No pasa nada, Jace. Solo... ahora vengo— murmuré, y tras echarle una mirada a los chicos que sonreían orgullosos, me alejé de ellos.

En mi mente no me dejaba de decir que esto era una tontería, que iba a hacer el ridículo, que Jace se reiría en mi cara, que al final acabaría sin su amistad... pero la ínfima posibilidad de pensar que podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer hacía que no me echara atrás.

Dejando a un confuso Jace a mis espalda, rápidamente me acerqué al hombre de complexión robusta.

—Yo quiero hacerlo— le dije con la decisión reflejada en mis pupilas.

Unas enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Jace en mi nuca, averiguando lo que quería hacer...

—Muy bien, señorita. ¡Ya hemos encontrado a una dispuesta a cantar!— gritó para que todo en la sala le oyeran y recibí un aplauso. Mis mejillas se colorearon.— Pues adelante, entonces— me incitó y con firmeza subí los escalones para el escenario. Me coloqué a su lado a esperar a que me diera el micrófono y para darle el nombre de las canción.

Con las dos cosas ya hecha, agarré fuertemente el micro y me coloqué a mitad del escenario. Cerré los ojos por un segundo para darme fuerza y cuando los volví a abrir los calvé en él. Sus orbes doradas me miraban sorprendido y una sonrisa incredulidad surcaba sus labios.

_Allá voy,_ me volví a decir, segundos antes de que empezara la música.

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I know that you like me _

_No way no way _

_You know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I want to be your girlfriend _

¿Yo, cantando esto? Podía sentir las miradas de todo en mi, evaluándome, y eso no hacía otra que ponerme mas nerviosa. Pero intentaba ignorarlo, solo centrarme en él. Hacerle llegar mi mensaje. Y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo al ver su mirada.

_You're so fine _

_I want you mine _

_You're so delicious _

_I think about you all the time _

_You're so addictive _

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right? _

Sentía mis mejillas ruborizarme mientras daba pequeños pasos en un pequeño espacio, pero no le presté atención. Solamente estaba diciendo la verdad, lo que pensaba. Y estaba segura de que él lo sabía.

_Don't pretend _

_I think you know I'm damn precious _

_And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess _

_I can tell you like me too _

_And you know I'm right _

¿Después de esas miradas? Estaba segura, Jace me entendía, captaba mi mensaje. Una sonrisa ladeada -mi favorita- se formó en sus labios y por un segundo mis piernas temblaron. Mientras que la letra seguía saliendo de mis labios no pude evitar guiñarle un ojo con satisfacción. Hacerle saber, sin ninguna duda, que la canción era para él.

_She's like so whatever _

_You can do so much better _

_I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everyone's talking about _

A partir de este momento, la canción estaba formando parte de mi, por lo que, mas suelta, di pasos hacia delante, acercándome al borde del escenario. Queriendo parecer inocente, saludé a la estúpida de Aline con el micrófono enfrente de mis labios. Se sentía identificada por las furia que reflejaba en su mirada. En mi fuero interno, no pude evitar carcajearme de felicidad.

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I know that you like me _

_No way no way _

_You know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Durante el estribillo mi cuerpo actuó solo y cuando me di cuenta estaba saltando. La emoción, la alegría, el nerviosismo, la adrenalina... todo estaba haciendo mella en mi. Pienso que necesitas una nueva. Y yo podría ser tu novia. Oh, sí.

_I can see the way I see _

_The way you look at me _

_And even when you look away _

_I know you think of me _

_I know you talk about me all the time _

_Again and again _

Lo sé, Jace, me he dado cuenta, ¿un poco tarde? Bah, no importa. Solo sé ahora mismo que quiero ser tu novia.

_So come over here _

_Tell me what I wanna hear _

_That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear _

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again _

_And again and again and again _

_Cause _

Durante esa estrofa, con una sonrisa divertida, me puse de rodillas como se le estuviera pudiendo al cielo, aunque por supuesto, al único al que lo hacía era a ti. Solo tú podías dejar a la estúpida de tu novia y hacerme feliz. Solo llámame a mi.

_She's like so whatever _

_And you can do so much better _

_I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everyone's talking about _

Por supuesto que no debes estar con ella. ¿Para qué estoy entonces?

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I know that you like me _

_No way no way _

_You know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I want to be your girlfriend _

_Oh _

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_Cause I can _

_Cause I can do it better _

_There's no other _

_So when it's gonna sink in? _

_She's so stupid _

_What the hell were you thinking? _

¿Por qué ella, Jace? ¿Por qué esas chicas estúpidas y tontas cuando estoy yo delante tuya? Por favor, date cuenta, sé que eres listo. Soy mucho mejor que ellas, te conozco mucho más.

_Oh _

_In a second you'll be wrapped around mt finger _

_Cause I can _

_Cause I can do it better _

_There's no other _

_So when it's gonna sink in? _

_She's so stupid _

_What the hell were you thinking? _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_No way, no way _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I know that you like me _

_No way no way _

_You know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I want to be your girlfriend _

_No way, no way _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_No way, no way _

_Hey you... _

_No way... _

_Hey you... _

_No way no way _

_Hey hey!_

Terminé la canción, sin darme cuenta, alzando el puño al aire. Como señal de victoria. ¿Y cuándo no lo era si me miraba así? Con unas sonrisa que no me cabía en el rostro, recibí los aplausos de los estaban allí. En especial de mis amigos que se habían levantado. Jace seguía parado donde la había dejado, aún sin apartar la mirada de mi. Tenía una mirada que mezclaba el asombro, la fascinación y... ¿la ternura? Solté una risita mientras sentía mis mejillas coloradas como antes. Ay, madre...

Lentamente comencé a bajar las escaleras y cuando estuve abajo me paré. Después, con la mano le hice un gesto a Jace para que me siguiera. No quería hablar con nuestros amigos delante.

Jace asintió y me siguió hacia fuera del establecimiento.

Para ser una tarde de septiembre, no hacía especial frío, ni tampoco aire. Se estaba perfectamente en la calle.

Cuando Jace se paró delante mía, sentí como mi corazón comenzar a aumentar de velocidad, dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Simplemente... _whoau_— musitó mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa. Aparté la mirada apurada y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalones.

—No fue para tanto— intenté, en vano, quitarle importancia al asunto. Jace se carcajeó.

—No puedes decir eso, Clary. No después de lo que has hecho... Eso fue...—me dijo, pero se tuvo que callar al no encontrar una buena palabra para describirlo. Frunció por un segundo su ceño. Finalmente, de un movimiento, lo sentí pegado a mi. Mis ojos se abrieron por los repentino que fue el gesto y de apuro al sentir sus manos en mi cintura. Por supuesto, había hecho eso mas de una vez... pero siempre la había adjudicado a un gesto protector... no... _pasional._

Un estremecimiento me recorrió al sentir su mirada.

—Todavía no me creo que has salido ahí arriba, Clary Fray, para cantar- comentó en un susurro. Sus labios se habían acercado a los míos y su dulce aliento chocaba con el mío. Un jadeo salió de mis labios.

—Tenía... tenía que decirte lo que pensaba— se me escapó aún aturdida. Cuando me di cuenta de lo había hecho, mis ojos se abrieron asustados y quise apartarme, pero Jace afianzó mas su agarre en mi cintura impidiéndome moverme. Unió nuestras frentes.

—Con que eso piensas, ¿eh?— comentó divertido con un brillo en sus ojos dorados.

No dije nada.

—Pues menos mal que lo hacías. Estaba cansado de salir con esas chicas para llamar tu atención- me dijo. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos con sorpresa y sentí como mi corazón saltaba.

—¿Cómo?— pregunté aturdida.

—¿Qué creía, Clarissa Fray? Te quiero, como no quiero a nadie. Más que a una mejor amiga. Siempre te quise, pero no estaba segura si tu sentías lo mismo. Utilizaba a las chicas para olvidarte, sin conseguirlo. Pero antes... cuando te vi ahí... ufff, nena, te juro que me da algo.

Usa declaración me cogió con la guardia baja, lo reconozco, por lo que mis ojos se aguaron.

—Por eso— continuó juntando ahora nuestras narices, causándome una estremecimientos— ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?— preguntó y si sentí sus labios moverse sobre los míos, al separarlos unos escasos milímetros. Mis ojos se cerraron por la sensación y mi boca se abrió en busca de aire fresco, aunque lo único que conseguí fue que su aroma entrar con mas intensidad.

No hizo falta que le contestara, estaba segura que mi reacción lo hacía por mi.

—Jace...— dije entrecortadamente.

Jace no añadió nada mas, pero hizo algo mejor, _mucho mejor._ Juntó sus labios con los míos, fundiéndonos en uno solo como había deseado desde hace tiempo.

_No me cae bien tu novia _

_Pienso que necesitas una nueva _

_Yo podría ser tu novia _

_Se que te gusto _

_No, no es un secreto _

_Quiero ser tu novia_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Reviews? :D<em>**


End file.
